Fringepelt's Story
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: Sequel to Shellpaw's story, Fringepelt falls in love with Nightpaw, a cat from another clan. Does she love him enough that she'll do ANYTHING just to be with him?


**(Authors note: Please review!)**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices- Rootpaw- a pale white tom with amber eyes- mentor- Vineheart

Fringepaw- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Flakefur

Crackedpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes- mentor- Blackfur

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellpaw- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Leafkit- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Greenkit- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Apprentice- Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Apprentices- Nightpaw- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadekit's twin- mentor- Rayheart

Shadepaw- a black tom with blue eyes- mentor- Vultureclaw

Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Birdbeak

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Cat's outside the Clan**

Featherpaw- a white she-cat with cream and black patches and a black nose

Motor- a pure black cat with amber eyes

Jumper- a black cat with white paws and amber eyes

Chapter 1

Fringepaw had just wandered out of her territory. It was an order from Foxstar. He said to go to MudClan and ask for some thyme, since none could be found in their territory. They had been asking MudClan for some thyme for moons now, and Fringepaw was always the one to go.

She had made friends with Nightpaw. And as she walked into the territory, she stopped to say hi to her.

"Hey, Nightpaw. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good too. I'm here for some more thyme."

"You know where to go."

Fringepaw headed to Birdbeak's den. "Hi." She said. "I'm here for some more thyme. Birdbeak handed him some thyme.

"Don't forget, ThunderClan owes us for this thyme. We are going to ask something of you, soon." Birdbeak reminded him.

"Yeah, we know. Tell us if you need anything," Fringepaw replied.

"What a nice cat." Birdbeak said under his breath. "She is going to make a wonderful warrior."

---------

Nightpaw had been asked to go on a hunting patrol with Softpelt. "Sure!" He had said.

So now he was stalking through the undergrowth.

As he was walking along, he heard a yowl. **_MEOW! _**Nightpaw ran towards the sound, to find Waspsting leaning over Fringepaw.

Fringepaw was breathing hard. Nightpaw could tell she was badly hurt. Instantly, he leapt at Waspsting. "YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" He cried. He dug his claws into his back. "She wasn't even on your territory, in fact, she was on ours! What are you doing on our territory?" He spat through a mouthful of fur.

Waspsting was surprised to see Nightpaw leap at him. He leapt backward, and ran back to his territory.

Nightpaw leaned over Fringepaw. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" He demanded.

"I'm fine, it's just a bad scratch." Fringepaw tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"I'm going to go get my medicine cat." Nightpaw said, running towards the camp entrance. "Birdbeak!" He said. "Fringepaw is hurt!"

Birdbeak ran out to where Fringepaw lay. "She's not hurt that bad." He reported. "But she will need to rest for a day or so."

Nightpaw didn't leave Fringepaw's side until the next day, when she was able to get up and walk home. Nightpaw said good-bye, and walked home with her.

Stringstar called Nightpaw to her den. "NIGHTPAW?"

Nightpaw ran over. "Yes?" He asked.

"You know you can't love a cat from another clan, right?"

"Who ever said I love her?" Nightpaw asked in astonishment.

"Well, it is just, you refused to leave her side, and I thought-" Stringstar started, but Nightpaw interrupted.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T THINK. SHE IS MY FRIEND. NOTHING MORE!" Nightpaw stormed off in a huff.

---------

"Where have you been?" Rootpaw asked Fringepaw as she entered the camp.

"I got hurt. MudClan took care of me, because I couldn't walk home." Fringepaw said in reply, wincing as she stepped down on her left front paw.

"Oh." Rootpaw said to his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fringepaw insisted. She walked to her den, and lay down, to go to sleep.

Fringepaw was in a meadow, where she was visited by the old ThunderClan leader, Brownstar.

"Hello, Fringepaw." Brownstar greeted her. "I wanted to warn you of a prophecy. One of brown and black will change you."

Brownstar then disappeared; Fringepaw woke up. _What a strange prophecy._

---------

Nightpaw was outside of camp, right on the border between ThunderClan and MudClan. He thought about what Stringstar had said. Maybe he had made it seem like he loved her. But they were just friends. Besides, Fringepaw didn't love him.

Or so he thought. He had no idea of Fringepaw's feelings for him.

Nightpaw's thought's went straight to Fringepaw. He fell asleep, and had a dream of cuddling up next to a golden-brown lump of fur, and when he woke up it was dawn.

"I had better go back to camp." He sighed.

Later that day, Nightpaw and Fringepaw met at the border.

Nightpaw was surprised to see her. "Fringepaw!" He said. "How is your leg?"

"I'm fine!" Fringepaw giggled. "I was just on a border patrol. I didn't think I would see you here."

"I didn't think I would see you here either. I'm on a border patrol, too."

"Oh, well, while I'm here, I just wanted to say, thanks." Fringepaw licked Nightpaw affectionately on the ear. "I have to go. See-ya later!"

Nightpaw smiled. "Yeah, see-ya." He walked on, and as he did so, he couldn't wait to see Fringepaw again.

Chapter 2

Fringepaw had just returned from her border patrol, when Heartface walked up to her.

"I saw you talking to Nightpaw." She said. "Why did you lick him? Do you like him or something, because you know the warrior code says that you can't love a cat-" Fringepaw cut Heartface off.

"I don't love Nightpaw. We are just friends." Fringepaw said, coolly.

Heartface had a concerned look on her face. "Okay," She said hastily, "But if I see anything else love-like happening between you two I'm going to tell Foxstar."

"Wont happen again." Fringepaw said, walking away.

Foxstar had called Fringepaw to his den that day. Fringepaw trudged over.

"Foxstar?" She asked. "What is it?"

"You have been training for a long time, and Flakefur and Vineheart and Blackfur say that Rootpaw, Crackedpaw and you are ready for you warrior names. We will have the ceremony tonight. Please go tell them."

Fringepaw did a little jump of happiness, and dashed out of Foxstar's den. "Rootpaw, Crackedpaw!" She called. "Rootpaw, Crackedpaw, we are getting out warrior name tonight!"

"Really?" Rootpaw said in an excited voice. "Wow, I wonder what mine will be."

"Yeah…" Fringepaw pondered.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Fringepaw knew that the meeting was for her warrior name.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors so they may look down on these 3 apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior in turn. Fringepaw, Rootpaw, Crackedpaw, to you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?" Foxstar looked at the two apprentices.

"I do." They all said together.

"Then I give you your warrior names. Rootpaw, from now on you will be known as Rootheart. Crackedpaw, you will be known as Crackedfur. And Fringepaw, you will be known as Fringepelt. Congratulations." Foxstar stepped back while all 3 apprentices licked his shoulder.

"Rootheart! Crackedfur! Fringepelt!" The cats cheered.

The gathering was tonight, and Fringepelt was invited to go. Fortunately, Nightpaw was there. She went to talk to him.

"Hey, Nightpaw! Guess what?" Fringepelt asked.

"What?" Nightpaw said. Fringepelt could tell he was in a bad mood.

"I got my warrior name. I'm now Fringepelt!" She said in an excited voice, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"That's wonderful." Nightpaw replied, though he still didn't seem that happy.

Fringepelt cut right to the chase. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Nightpaw sighed. "Stringstar is sick with greencough. She promised me my warrior name in less than 2 days, but now that she is sick, she can't." Nightpaw sighed again.

"Oh." Fringepelt said sulkily. "That stinks. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." Nightpaw went into a small cave right under 5 rocks. He sat in there the whole gathering.

Fringepaw wanted to go in the cave to cheer him up, but if Heartface saw her she would tell Foxstar about Fringepaw's treachery. She made sure Heartface was not in sight before entering the cave.

"Nightpaw, I'm so sorry. I wish there were some way I could help." Fringepaw said soothingly. "I'm sure she will get better soon, and you will get your warrior name soon as well. Don't worry about it."

At that moment Heartface and Curvetail walked in. "Fringepaw!" Heartface said surprised. "What are you doing in here? Is Nightpaw in here too?"

"Yes…" Fringepaw started nervously at first, but then found a way to get out of this. "But why is Curvetail in here? Are you in love with someone from a differn't clan TOO?"

Curvetail spoke of Heartface since she was speechless. "Yes, we are in love, but what do you mean by too?"

Fringepaw turned toward Nightpaw, to see a shocked look on his face. "Y-y-you love me?"

Fringepaw gave him a long look before she ran out of the cave. Right when she did, the leaders started sharing their news.

Foxstar stepped forward first. "We have 3 new warriors. Crackedfur, Rootheart, and Fringepelt." Foxstar stepped backward.

Icestar came up next. "ShadowClan is growing short on prey from the coming Leaf Bare. MudClan has agreed to share some prey with us, I just want to confirm that this is ok with Stringstar." Icestar stepped back.

Stringstar stepped forward. "Yes, we will share some prey, but WE will bring it over, and it wont be a lot, so don't be expecting a whole lot of prey."

---------

Icestar nodded. Stringstar continued. "I have just recently gotten over greencough, and I promised I would give Nightpaw his warrior name as soon as I could. Nightpaw, please come up on the highrock."

Nightpaw jumped up, and stood there, head bowed in embarrassment. "Lift up your head, Nightpaw, no need to be scared." Stringstar soothed him. Nightpaw lifted up his head.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors so they may look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I-I do." Nightpaw stammered.

"Then from now on you will be known as Nightfoot." Stringstar said, and everyone at the gathering started cheering, "Nightfoot! Nightfoot! Nightfoot!"

Nightfoot knew he couldn't go back into the cave because Heartface and Curvetail were in there, so he decided to go by Shadepaw, his brother, and talk.

The gathering was over, and all of the cats were about to leave, when Fringepelt ran up to him. "Congrats!" She said, and then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Shadepaw asked.

"She was just congratulating me, thats all." Nightfoot said.

"Hmmm…" Shadepaw murmured, walking away.

Nightfoot went to go sleep in the warriors den. It felt weird, but a lot more comfy.

Nightfoot went to bed dreaming about Fringepelt. Now that he knew she loved him, and he loved her, they could be together. _Wait! _He thought. _No, we can't be together, because we are from different clans. _He sighed.

---------

Fringepelt sat in the warriors den. It, too, was her first time in the warriors den, and she felt really embarrassed to be there. She was embarrassed because she felt like she didn't belong there, and because she had just given away her feelings for Nightfoot, and he didn't love her. It was obvious that he didn't want to see her again, by the way he looked at her when she ran over to him to congratulate him.

Fringepelt sighed. "What's wrong?" Rootheart asked her.

"Nothing. It just feels weird sleeping in here."

"Okay." Rootheart said, and then fell asleep.

Fringepelt sighed again, and fell asleep.

Whistlesong and Fringepelt were playing in a meadow.

Fringepelt jumped on Whistlesong's back. "Alright, I give, I give!" Whistlesong cried. "I have something to tell you. Nightfoot is in trouble. People in his clan are accusing him of breaking the warrior code. You need to go and help him. Now!"

Fringepelt woke up, and she got up and ran towards MudClan territory. _What am I doing? _She thought. _Why can't I stop running? _She ran into the MudClan camp, where something terrible was happening.

---------

"Nightfoot, You have broken the warrior code! It says that you CAN NOT love a cat from another clan. Do you have anything to say before I send you to exile?"

Nightfoot sat there, and said nothing. Fringepelt couldn't stand there and watch him suffer.

"Nightfoot and I are NOT in-love!" She cried.

"What are you doing here!" Vultureclaw snarled.

"I came to get some thyme," She lied, "But then I saw you sending him to exile; you can't do this! Why does everyone assume we are in-love when we are not!"

Nightfoot stared at Fringepelt. She had come to save him, not to get some thyme. But how did she know he was being sent to exile?

Nightfoot didn't like lying so he could stay in the clan. "Fringepelt," He said, "Don't lie. I broke the warrior code, I deserve to be exiled."

Chapter 3

Fringepelt could sit there and watch him be exiled. She thought for a while, and then came up with a solution.

"What If I were to join you clan!" She cried. "Then Nightfoot wouldn't be breaking the warrior code!"

Stringstar stared at Fringepelt. "Are you sure you want to give up everything you have in ThunderClan just to be with Nightfoot?"

Fringepelt then realized what the prophecy meant. "One of brown and black will change you…" She said aloud. "So THAT is what it means!"

Stringstar stared at her. "What?" She said her head tilted to one side.

"Brown, as in mud, and black, as in the color of Nightfoot's pelt! Nightfoot of MudClan will change me by having me join MudClan!" Fringepelt suddenly felt sad. "I-I don't know… but if it is what StarClan wants, then yes. I'm sure."

Fringepelt walked back to ThunderClan territory to say good-bye to everyone and everything. First, she walked to Foxstar's den.

"Foxstar, I had a prophecy, and StarClan wants me to join MudClan." She explained.

Foxstar didn't question her, but said "What was the prophecy?"

Fringepelt explained everything about the prophecy and about last night. Foxstar listened, and then sighed. "Alright." He said. "We will miss you, and we will talk to you at the gatherings."

Fringepelt went and said bye to all of her friends, and left.

Right when she was about to leave, she looked back. She sat down, and after about 1 hour, Nightfoot appeared.

"You were taking to long, and I started to worry." He said.

"I was just… thinking." Fringepelt said. "Come on. Let's go home."

**(Authors note: Hope you liked it, this is the sequel to Shellpaw's story, once again please review!)**


End file.
